Si supieran
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: El juego era simple, sin muchas reglas. Inglaterra pudo haber aceptado… si tan sólo supiera cuál era el verdadero plan del francés.


Titulo: Si supieran

**Resumen**: El juego era simple, sin muchas reglas. Inglaterra pudo haber aceptado… si tan sólo supiera cuál era el verdadero plan del francés.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Arthur/Inglaterra, Francis/Francia

**Género**: Romance, yaoi

**Rating**: ¿General? ¿+13? Nu sé ;u; (?)

**Capítulos**: ¿1? (?)

**Estado**: ¿Finalizado?

**Dedicatoria**: A todos mis bellos lectores porque ya los había dejado sin FrUk besho mucho tiempo (¿?)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: ¡AL FIN! Después de muchos siglos interminables (?), ¡al fin he vuelto a escribir FrUk! Si han estado atentos se habrán dado cuenta de que estaba concentrada en el roleplay y en fanfics de mi OC!México (ficha en blog, link en perfil). Pero en fin… seguro eso les vale madre (?), el punto aquí es que finlamente he traído FrUk bello que quizá no sea tan bello (?), ustedes juzgarán y me dirán ya que lean :)

En las notas finales verán porqué el número de capítulo y el status están entre signos de interrogación… uwu En fin… sin más, los dejo con el fanfic, esperando que les guste al menos un poco uwu

**Nota 2:** OMG! Tengo otro fic FrUk de título prácticamente igual… *no se había dado cuenta(¿?)* En fin… Estaba entre ese título y "simple juego"… no sé… lo dejaré cómo está, por el momento (?). Se aceptan sugerencias para mejor título (?)

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un juego… Bastante sencillo, sin muchas reglas que cumplir y con mucho "_jugo"_ para dar, mucha diversión los estaba esperando. Al menos en eso pensaba el francés mientras esperaba, pacientemente y con una sonrisa algo pícara, a que su eterno _rival_ (y amigo, aunque ninguno estuviera dispuesto a admitir la amistad) diera una respuesta. Pero, ¿en qué consistía el susodicho y famoso juego? Simple: ser ellos mismos… y acompañarse, ir a pasear, al cine, al parque, a tomar un helado, ir a cualquier lugar. También deberían tomarse de las manos, darse uno que otro beso de vez en vez (aunque fuera en la mejilla), mandarse mensajes, llamarse, muchos "te quiero", abrazarse… Y demás cosas que los novios hacen. Porque ese era el juego: el juego de los novios. ¿Las reglas? Lo que ya se ha dicho.

Pero, claro, como en el caso de muchos otros juegos, en ese debería haber un perdedor y un ganador. ¿Quién perdería? El que se enamorara primero. ¿Quién ganaría? El que ni siquiera se encariñara. Simple, ¿no?

Ahora, ¿qué se ganaría? Nada. Sólo la satisfacción de saber que el otro ha perdido.

—¿Qué dices, _Angleterre_? —Picardía y malicia, eso se veía en la expresión del francés.

—Jamás, francés —. Molestia, eso era lo que reflejaba el británico.

—Oh, vamos, _mon ami_. ¿Te da miedo perder? —. Burla, ahora ese francés se burlaba de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿El imperio británico? ¿Con miedo? ¡Ja! No y mil veces no. No tenía miedo de un sentimiento estúpido que jamás podría poseer, no dirigido hacía el francés, al menos.

—¿Perder? —Soltó una risa cargada ironía —. No pienso perder mí tiempo haciéndote un favor al salir contigo, _France_ —. No pensaba ceder. Lo último que quería era pasar una semana fingiendo ser novio de ese estúpido francés. No, nunca lo haría, ¡jamás! Su orgullo británico y el odio que sentía por Francia no se lo debían permitir. Pero Francia no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un "no" por respuesta, a él su orgullo francés no le permitiría aceptar eso. Debía conseguir lo que se había propuesto: ser novio de Inglaterra por una semana como mínimo, aunque todo fuera un _juego_, una _farsa_.

Con esa idea: obtener lo que quería, sonrió burlonamente y afirmó—: Te da miedo perder.

Ofendido, el británico murmuró una grosería en inglés por lo bajo, y añadió un "no" al final.

—Pruébalo —. La picardía en la expresión de Francia volvió, acompañada de un deje de diversión. Sí… tratar de convencer al británico podía llegar a ser divertido, quizá aún más divertido que el juego en sí.

—No necesito probar nada, France —aseguró Inglaterra. ¿Cómo había logrado controlarse lo suficiente para no sacar a Francia de su casa a base de patadas? Eso era un misterio que ni el mismo inglés podía resolver. Aunque probablemente su paciencia no duraría mucho más y correría a Francia en cualquier momento.

El francés soltó una risa burlona. Inglaterra estaba muy equivocado si creía que aceptaría retirarse sin obtener la respuesta que deseaba.

—No tienes que ocultarlo, _chéri_. Cualquiera se enamoraría de mí con tan sólo verme —. Arrogancia… Esa puta arrogancia que mostró Francia al decir aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Inglaterra no toleraría tenerlo cerca ni un minuto más, ¡claro que no! No quería seguir escuchándolo, ni viéndolo. ¿Enamorarse de él con sólo verlo? ¡NO! Él no… No podía enamorarse de Francia, le odiaba… Ahí debía quedar todo, en puro odio.

—Sólo un imbécil se enamoraría de ti —respondió con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—No digas eso, _chéri_ —hizo una mueca lastimera. Ya iba a empezar con su drama fingido —. Me lastimas.

—¡Largo de mi casa! —Gritó Inglaterra tras haber soltado un gruñido.

—Juguemos a ser novios —insistió Francia, sonriéndole. Esa vez era una sonrisa bastante normal, o quizá no tanto… Más bien era como la sonrisa inocente de un niño que desea hacer amigos y divertirse con ellos.

—_France_… ¡vete! —Movió su brazo con brusquedad, señalando la puerta por si acaso el francés era ciego –además de idiota y pervertido- e incapaz de verla.

—¿Jugarás conmigo? Di que sí, _Angleterre_ —. Al decir aquello, se acercó al británico y le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos, a la vez que acercaba su rostro al de él, demasiado… Esa era demasiada cercanía para Inglaterra, demasiado contacto físico… Quería golpearlo, golpearlo tan fuerte como pudiera y sacarlo a la fuerza de su casa para nunca más dejarlo entrar. ¡No! No iba a aceptar ese estúpido juego de ser novios. No… su orgullo… No podía —. ¿Lo harás? —Francis sonrió, insinuante. No, ¡mierda! No, no lo haría… ¿por qué no podía gritar eso? ¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Por qué no lo golpeaba y lo sacaba de su casa de una vez?

—S-suéltame, imbécil… —Fue lo único que logró articular, logrando que el francés se aferrara a él con más fuerza.

—Me sorprende que no me hayas golpeado ya, _vándalo_ —. Francia soltó una pequeña risita al decir eso último —. ¿Será que ya has perdido antes de iniciar? —. Un grito… una grosería… Una patada… Eso escuchó y sintió Francia, siendo obligado a soltar al británico por el dolor que ahora atacaba a su pobre entrepierna. Un fuerte quejido fue emitido e Inglaterra sonrió satisfecho.

Ah, si Francia supiera… Pero no, no sabía. No sabía nada. Por eso dejaría de lado su orgullo y aceptaría su propia derrota: no logró convencer a Inglaterra, ni lograría hacerlo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya nada, sólo retirarse… o podría quedarse para molestar, pero no trataría de convencerlo. Haría lo primero, se iría vencido.

—T-tú… ganas —habló con cierta dificultad, recuperándose del golpe.

Silencio… Si Inglaterra supiera… Pero él tampoco sabía nada. Salvo una cosa…

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te rindes? —Sonrió burlón, mirando con arrogancia a su _enemigo_ francés.

—_Oui, c'est tout…_ —. Era todo. _Game over_. Francia no había conseguido lo que quería e Inglaterra podría estar tranquilo un tiempo.

Silencio…

Si el par de idiotas supieran…

Si Inglaterra supiera las verdaderas intenciones de Francia: conquistarlo realmente, de verdad para que nada quedara en un simple juego, para que fuera _más allá_.

Si Francia supiera lo que Inglaterra quería evitar: sufrir… Sufrir pensando que todo quedaría en un simple juego, que todo sería _una farsa_.

Si ambos supieran que el otro tenía perdido _el juego de los novios_ aunque ni siquiera había comenzado.

Si lo supieran quizá se habrían besado en ese momento, expresando todo lo que su orgullo no les había permitido admitir por mucho tiempo. Si supieran, quizá Francia no habría abandonada la casa de Inglaterra así, creyéndose derrotado y sin esperanzas, e Inglaterra no se habría quedado ahí, parado sin hacer nada más que fruncir el ceño y sin decir nada más que una grosería en inglés.

Pero no sabían… Por eso las cosas terminaron así: el juego ni siquiera se había hecho y ambos había perdido… Desde hace siglos lo habían perdido.

Quizás algún día se enterarían. Pero, por el momento, ninguno iba a ceder a sus emociones. La cosa quedaba ahí: sin juego iniciado, pero con ambos derrotados.

¿Fin?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notas finales**: ¿Fin? Porque… no sé. Siento que así queda inconcluso y que le falta mucho más. Además, me gustaría hacer más capítulos. ¿El problema? El tiempo y la inspiración, no sé si pueda explayarme más con esto así que… ya que esto no queda _tan_ mal como final (aunque queda muy abierto, creo (?)), ahí muere… Quizás… o quizás no (?). Ya veré… En fin, espero que les haya gustado mi intento de FrUk después de siglos sin escribir sobre esta pairing.

Nos leemos luego~


End file.
